


在吻你的边缘疯狂试探

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Romance, YouTube, canon complaint, canon compliant for real life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 还没等Brett把这句话念完，他就已经爆笑出声了——但那更像是用一种痛苦的方式在笑。因为，去他的，这个问题可真扎心啊——尽管问这句话的粉丝并不知道这一点，但还是同样地扎心。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 58





	在吻你的边缘疯狂试探

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [constantly on the cusp of trying (to kiss you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310093) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



> ins点梗，在回答脸书“谁攻谁受”问题之后发生的事情。标题来自Monkeys的《Do I wanna know? 》。

“所以你们俩到底谁攻谁受？”

还没等Brett把这句话念完，他就已经爆笑出声了——但那更像是用一种痛苦的方式在笑。因为， _去他的_ ，这个问题可真扎心啊——尽管问这句话的粉丝并不知道这一点，但还是 _同样地_ 扎心。

单相思什么的，随便吧。在这一刻之前，对于自己的心总是跟着Eddy Chen的节奏蹦跶这一点，他已经佛了很长时间了。因此他就不应该觉得这么痛，但它 _就是_ 这么痛。

在他旁边的Eddy一手捂着脸，嘴角咧开了大大的笑容，仿佛觉得这事超级棒透，完全没有让人郁卒得要命的样子，这是理所当然的——Brett一点都不惊讶。他以一声时机恰到好处的、表示反感的呻吟掩去了心中喷薄而出的创痛：让Eddy以为他的想法就是这样、而不是完全相反的另一边吧。

眼下他想要断言：对自己最好的朋友怀着抓心挠肝的单相思，真是 _太惨了_ 。

“哦卧槽，”Eddy手掌捂着嘴呛笑出声，Brett拿胳膊肘捅了过去，虽然他发现自己也在笑——尽管过会儿他们得把这句粗口从视频里剪掉，“我想说——去看我们俩的同人，再来告诉我们这个问题的答案吧！”

这句话搞得Brett想起来情人节他们录的那一期， _老天爷_ ，不了，多谢。说老实话，录那一期简直是这辈子最让他心绞痛的经历。眼下他才 _不想_ 跟Eddy聊这个，因此在Eddy甚至都没来得及努力一下提起那集特别的视频的内容之前，他赶紧把话岔了过去：“这频道真真切切是PG级的，朋友们！这可不是我的锅，我才不想视频被下架呢！”

这话引得Eddy仰起头大声笑个不停，眼睛都看天花板上去了。Brett抓紧这当口收拾了一下自己的心情，把那些危危险险堪堪要在他心里深深扎根的不良念头赶紧连根斩断。

问题在于吧，这些念头总是让他挥之不去，在他脑海中活跃不已。他就是控制不住自己，行吧？好歹他还是尽全力把这一话题相关的脑补全部藏在他脑内的保险箱里，那可是Eddy _永远发现不了_ 的地方——为了他自己的精神健全着想，他这恼人的钟情的对象最好就是永远都发现不了这份感情。

然而Eddy这会儿却是在尽他喵的全力逼得Brett失去理智。他没有继续读剩下的吐槽回帖，反而是选择继续聊这个话题，还甚至把一提和二提的概念搞进来一起折腾。操，以后Brett真得一直忘不了这个梗了。 _谢谢你大爷的陈艾迪。_

最后呢，哎，Brett只好以他一直以来的方式，听凭Eddy爱怎样怎样。反正呢，这事也没其他人知道。反正呢，这感情又不是 _双向_ 的。

随便吧。他只会继续这么下去。

虽然说Brett并不是在录完视频之后就没想过这个问题，但是结果是他不得不再一次面对它——因为Eddy就是不懂得要适时消停一下，对吧？

“咱们的粉丝真够疯的，对吧？”等他们拍完视频以后，高个儿男生若有所思地喃喃道。

“嗯？”被手机抢去大部分注意力的Brett并没有注意到Eddy在说的到底是什么，“你说什么呢？”

“就那个攻受的问题。”

“喔。”Brett继续在手机上点点点了那么几秒，然后脑内终于意识到了Eddy刚才说的是什么。他猛地抬起头来，目光正对上Eddy期盼的双眼，“等会儿，你说啥？”

“那个谁攻谁受的问题，”Eddy重复了一遍。因为，显然，他就是喜欢无意识地折磨一下Brett。而这点真是丝毫不利于Brett的身心。“粉丝就是喜欢萌我们俩的cp，对吧？”

老天爷。管它是现在还是将来，Brett都没做好聊这个话题的准备。“呃，我猜，是啊。”他含糊其辞地送了耸肩：“挺不得体的问题，倒是。”

“不得体啊，哈。”Eddy的目光挪开了一秒钟，而Brett几乎都有冲动想问问他那难以捉摸的语气到底是他喵的啥意思了，但随即Eddy便用一个正中红心的问题继续了下去：“你以前从来没想过吗？”

Brett脑内一片空白，然后一大群热情洋溢的神兽从他的脑内隆隆飞跑而过。“想啥？”他一边转过身背对着Eddy一边问。因为他只想对着这个问题装傻——随便聊什么都好，别聊这个。

然而Eddy就是不肯罢休。“想我们俩到底谁是攻谁是受啊，”他说着，语气在Brett看来实在太过轻松，“就，那么一假设。”

“啊，”祈祷大地忽然裂开把他就地吞噬可能不是很有尊严的行为，但Brett真这么想了：现在就吞了我吧地啊，“没有，没怎么想过。”

“是吗。”Eddy过了很久才出声。而在这沉默之中，Brett只能听见自己的心跳声像雷鸣般在耳畔回响。他的手指紧紧攥着自己的手机就像攥着一条保险绳一样。“好吧，那咱们来测试一下。就，假设啊，我现在朝你逼过来，你不会把我推开？”

Brett逼着自己笑了一声：“不会啦，那没事儿。”

沉默。然后，一串朝他方向靠近的脚步声从他身后传来。 _卧槽_ 。“然后呢，假设啊，如果我把你搡在墙上——不至于用力到会痛，但会很使劲，无法挣脱，就，那种——你也能接受吗？”

Eddy靠得太近了，Brett都能透过衣服的后襟感受到Eddy身体的热度。他花了好几秒才回答道：“嗯，我能接受。”

“在这之后，”此时，Eddy的声音忽然颤了起来，充满了犹疑，“如果我吻你，并且就在这里——在这之后也——用我想的方式要了你，你也没有怨言吗？”

Brett终于，终于转过身去面对他最好的朋友，抬起头面对那双大睁着的眼睛的凝视，“我会愿意的，”他呼出一口气，忽然充满了勇气，“不管你要给我什么——就，假设啊。”

Eddy随即决定要试试看这一长串的假设。结果呢，假设都成了真。

等到再次回答同一个问题的时候，他们俩在桌子底下牵着手。

“所以你们俩到底谁攻谁受？”

没等Brett来得及对这个问题作出反应，Eddy就用他空着的那只手把麦克风拉了过来。“现在这个问题的答案只是我们之间的事啦，”他意有所指地朝镜头看了一眼，挑了挑眉，“你们就只能靠猜咯。我不是那种喜欢分享的人哟，抱歉啦，朋友们。”

“是啊。”Brett跟了一句，脑子里一片混乱以至于眼下无法组织起一个完整的句子。

“不过我就顺便一说啊，”Eddy边继续说边朝Brett充满爱意地看了一眼，“我一直以来都力求满足我男人，不管他要的是什么。”他把两人缠绕在一块儿的手拉上桌面，好让摄影机拍清楚，然后用嘴唇温柔地印上了Brett的指节。 _老天_ ，这太不公平了，他干这种事怎么就这么自然呢。Eddy唇边抵着他朋友的皮肤得意地一笑，冲镜头眨了眨眼：“记住了啊孩儿们。”

行，好——Brett终于可以承认这一点了：跟自己最好的朋友抓心挠肝地 _彼此相爱_ ，真是太他喵的棒了。

END


End file.
